


Girlfriend (Dedicated to Sherlock, With Love From Jim)

by heidi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Avril Lavigne songs, Crack, Fanvid, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim really, really, really wants Sherlock to be his girlfriend! And he's got an Avril Lavigne song to help him articulate all his feelings!</p><p>(In other words, "What the hell were you thinking?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend (Dedicated to Sherlock, With Love From Jim)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Grant (emmagrant01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



**Title** : [_Girlfriend_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=159bmpbT0CA&feature=youtu.be)

**Song Credits** : Avril Levigne!

**Characters/Pairings** : Jim/Sherlock, John/Sherlock

**Genre** : Crack, Shippy

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers** : For all episodes of the BBC Sherlock. BE WARNED. 

**What the hell were you thinking?** Well, there was this [this gif on Tumblr](http://singersalvage.tumblr.com/post/15910725384/screencap-from-cumberpatches) which [](http://emmagrant01.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emmagrant01**](http://emmagrant01.livejournal.com) reblogged and of course the song popped into my head, instantly matched with specific clips from 2.03, and I had to get it out of my head because, really, do _you_ want Jim Moriarty living in your head?

**Summary** : Do you know the song? Okay, then! That's the summary! :D  
If the embedding doesn't work, you can also watch it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=159bmpbT0CA) on YouTube. It was on Megaupload, which was killed the day after I uploaded it. No coincidence, I'm sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was completely and utterly inspired by the macro found at http://singersalvage.tumblr.com/post/15910725384/screencap-from-cumberpatches


End file.
